She is great but she is not you
by Scannie75
Summary: <html><head></head>I love Cristina and Callie's relationship but for me the godmother should have been Addison.Now more than ever since she saved Sofia.So this is my version of Callie's choice.One shot.</html>


AN: I'm still new at this especially since English is not my first language so i deeply apologize for all the mistakes. Please let me know if there are too many of them. There is no point for me to write in English if no one can even read it^^ Thanks :)

Christina enters Callie's room with an inhabitual smile on her face.

Callie-Hey you look happy.

Christina-What?Oh shut up just because i smile doesn't mean i'm happy.

Callie laugh a little always amused by Cristina's behavior.

Christina-So how is baby mama feeling today?

It has been two month since the terrible accident.

Callie-Pretty great actually she said. Sofia is growing by the minute and i get to take her home with me tomorrow. And i don't know if you've heard but I'm getting married in three days.

Christina-Yeah,no kidding you made me your bridesmaid.

Callie-Karma is a bitch.

Both laughed remembering the time where Cristina's mom forced her to choose Callie has a bridesmaid. At this time they weren't friends or roommates. It wasn't their choice. But today it was completely different. T hey were closer than ever. And Callie could see herself getting married without Christina by her side.

Cristina- So you are ready for your big day?

Callie- Hell yes she said exited. It feels nothing like the first time...you know with George.

She stopped for a moment a sad look on her face.

Cristina- Hey he'll be happy for you, you know that. She said softly.

Callie smiled at her ,it always surprised her how her roommate who seems to be so cold was in fact a great friend with a big heart.

Callie- Thanks Cris. Not just for that but for everything you have been doing these past few months.

Cristina- Well don't get use to it just yet she said with a smirk on her face.

Callie laugh at that last comment.

Cristina- Since some of us has to work, she looked straight into Callie's eyes who was still smiling at her, I'm gonna go and let you behave like bridzilla. I'm sure you'll find something to do, just remember...no flower in my hair.

Without adding anything she left the room letting Callie going back to her plans for her wedding day and most importantly for the honeymoon.

The day after.

Callie was home. Finally. She didn't remember the last time she was here on her couch just resting. It felt good and now it felt even better because she had Sofia in her arms. The little girl was such a fighter, how could she not be with two parents like her's. Well three actually, yeah three parents.

Sofia was sleeping and Callie was enjoying the feeling of having her baby against her. She loves her so much that she could bare the idea of letting her out of her sight ever again. For an entire month she couldn't hold her so now she was going to make sure it happens every single day.

She was beginning to close her eyes when she heard someone knock on the door.

Slowly she got up and put gently her little angel in her bed before going to answer the door. She opened the door and a smile immediately appeared on her face when she saw who it was.

Callie- OMG I thought you weren't going to make it! She said surprised.

Addison- Well I wasn't going to miss my best friend wedding was I?

Callie then jumped in her arms holding her tight.

Addison- Callie, sweetheart I can't breathe.

Callie- Who cares?You're here!you are really here.

Addison- I'm here but if hold me any tighter I might die in your arms and I really don't want to miss your wedding, she said smiling.

Callie- You are no fun she said finally letting her go.

Addison- And you're weird she said laughing.

Callie- Can you blame me you made this whole speech about not being able to come because of your surgeries and Sam,didn't really understand that last part by the way, then you show up two days before the big day! Like Arizona would say i'm SUPER happy to see you.

Addison- And i'm happy to be here Cal'. I had surgeries, and one of them was a really big one...the type that could have changed my career if I wasn't already a bad ass surgeon...not to mention the best of the country,hell the best in the entire world...

Callie- I think I get the point Ad' she said with a smirk on her face.

Addison pouted.

Addison- Look who is no fun now she said with a fake expression of sadness in her eyes.

Callie- I'm just kidding you saved my life and my little girl life's of course you are the best. I mean I adore Lucy but if it wasn't for you Sofia would not be here. And I will not be planning a wedding but a memorial. So thank you. Thank you for that and for being there.

Addison- Ok first of all stop thanking me! Second are you ever gonna ask me to come in?

Callie- Oh i'm sorry, of course come in.

Addison immediately saw Sofia sleeping in her bed she went there and gently touch her skin. She was so little. Of course she has seen more babies than anyone else but Sofia was Callie and Mark's daughter. It felt special, it felt great to be there with them.

Callie- You want to drink something?

Addison- Water will be just fine.

Callie- You're sure you don't want a glass of wine? Adele send me a bottle and she said it was a great wine.

Addison- Tempting...but no thanks.

Callie-That's a first she said smiling...

Addison not that she was an alcoholic always loved to drink wine when she is not working of course. And Callie knew that, it was one of their many habit together when they both worked at SG they use to come home and just rest with a good glass of wine and a giant pizza.

Callie- Here we go she said giving her a bottle of water and sitting with her on the couch...

Addison- I think I might be pregnant she said nervously after a while.

Callie was surprised but most of all she was happy for her friend. She knew how much she wanted that kid.

Callie- This is amazing Addie...but wait what's with the look on your face everything is ok?

Addison- I don't know...i guess I'm afraid that once again something is gonna screw me over. What if something goes wrong, or what if Bizzy and I are more in common than I tought.

Callie- Hey you are nothing like Bizzy.

When Addison gave her a look that she read as a "you don't know that" she grabbed her gently by her shoulder forcing her to face her.

Callie- I'll say it again you are nothing like her. I don't want to you to ever doubt that. And you'll be an amazing mom.

Addison- You really think that?

Callie- No...she tried not to laugh when she saw Addison's confused expression...i mean I don't think that I know that. Ok?

Addison- Ok.

Callie- Come here she told her friend before hugging her.

Callie- Do I dare ask who is the father?

Addison- Way to ruin a moment Cal'.

Callie- What? She asked laughing. Ok, ok never mind she added when Addison gave her the "if you don't stop i'll kill you look".

Callie- So I wanted to ask you something...

Addison- If you promise that it's not as stupid as the last one you can go ahead. She told her with a small smile.

Callie rolled her eyes before continuing.

Callie- Would you be my maid of honor?

Addison smile spread all over her face, she was surprised.

Addison- Really?

Callie- Yeah really she nodded.

Addison- Of course I would. Thank you Cal'.

Callie- You're really that surprised?

Addison- Well don't get me wrong I'm thrilled I just assume you would have choose someone who lives here...or Aria.

Callie- I love everyone here...well almost at least but no one is like you. You are my person, yeah I know I just quoted Merstina... she said when Addison laughed...but you get the point. And Aria will be a bridesmaid but for a long time she just decided to cut me off because I was bisexual. You you were always there for me, always and I love you...which kind of brings me to the second question...

Addison- OK hurry up because I can feel the tears coming. You know that I love you too right?

Callie- I know...And Mark loves you, Arizona do too...that's why we want you to be Sofia's godmother.

Addison- OK I'm definitely going to cry now. Can I say no tough?

Callie's smile fainted and she looked at her friend in disbelief.

Addison- I just wanted to see the look and your face she laughed.

Callie- You're such an idiot.

Addison- I really don't care because I get to be your maid of honor and this little one over here , she pointed at Sofia, godmother.

Callie- So you will be her godmother.

Addison- Of course I will. Thank you for that. I mean it means a lot to me.

Callie- It means a lot for me too.

The end

Ok so I may have rush the end. But I feel that the more I write the more I make mistakes. I would maybe do a sequel to that. That depends a lot on you guys. And please be honest, it won't hurt my feelings (well maybe a little^^) but i'm totally exploring so I will take every comment you have to


End file.
